


Eternal Love

by 01blackcat02



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even in death, he’ll always be Arthur’s hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Sweethearts Week on tumblr Day: 2

The house really haven’t changed that much.

Sure the walls were painted a bright baby blue with darker accents and the rooms were filled with new gadgets, but Arthur still saw the old yellow wallpaper and the cluttered small space of his London home.

The old flower print couch pushed up against the left wall. Right across from it would be the old radio where the family would gather in the evening. Picture frames hung in various places around the room, some leading up the staircase towards the bedrooms.

Arthur was in the kitchen brewing tea. The electric kettle had taken some time getting use to and truthfully he preferred his old metal kettle, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

The kitchen, once its own small room, had one of the walls knocked down opening it up into the small dining area further in the house after the living room.

The kettle boiled and Arthur pulled out two mugs. He frowned at the tea bags, but pulled one out anyways. This was just another annoyance due to the passage of time that he could do nothing about. Placing the tea bag in Arthur poured water over it, letting it steep, while he reached further into the cupboard for the instant coffee.

“Two teaspoons and a touch of sugar.” He muttered as the coffee powder turned into liquid under the hot pour of water. _He'll complain again._ Arthur thought as he stirred in the sugar, watching the dark liquid swirl.

Placing the tea and coffee jars back Arthur grabbed the two mugs and walked to the living room. Sitting down in the now black leather sofa he placed the coffee mug onto the glass coffee table in front. Leaning back, the Brit sipped the tea as his eyes scanned the room.

It was strange. He lived here for so long, but with each year things became more and more foreign to him. This house, his house, was different. Arthur closed his eyes and imagined how it used to look like.

Arthur’s three loud brothers running around, their voices echoing throughout the old house. His mother talking, laughing, and crying, her voice a soft hum, which could still be heard among her four rowdy children. And of course his father’s joyous voice when he was home after a long day at work.

With a little concentration Arthur could be back there. Could see their faces. Be in their company.

“Ugh is this instant? You know I don’t like it.” A whining voice broke Arthur out of his dream.

Opening his eyes Arthur saw Alfred in his khaki military uniform frowning at the coffee mug.

 _He looks as dashing as always._ The Brit thought and took another sip before answering. “Well that’s what’s available. You don’t have to drink it.” He grumbled.

Alfred’s frown turned into a smile as his eyes shifted to Arthur. “Nah, you made it so it’s fine.”

His blue eyes shimmered with affection and Arthur felt his face heat. Even after all this time the stupid American could reduce him to a blushing and babbling mess. The butterflies in Arthur’s stomach intensified as the tall blond sat down beside him, knees and sides touching as one arm slid around the back of the sofa lightly tracing patterns on the Brit’s shoulder.

Alfred’s cologne mixed with coffee brought more memories to the surface.

To the days filled with shy glances and light brushes of hands. Alfred standing a tad too close that Arthur could smell the cologne and coffee and feel the American’s body heat. The night when they could sneak away holding their sweaty nervous hands and Arthur felt that so long as Alfred’s arms were around him, the rest of the world couldn’t touch them.

Arthur felt his eyes water, longing to feel that warmth again.

“Hey now sweetheart, don’t cry.” Alfred leaned in and pressed his forever stained coffee lips to his cold cheek.

Arthur smiled despite the light butterflies in his stomach mixing with the heaviness in his heart.

“You’re late, you know.” His short remark had no bite, after so many years they both knew it. He leaned further into Alfred’s body, feeling the solid form and imagining the warmth.

“Sorry, sorry. I had to grab something. You know what day it is, right?” Alfred squeezed his shoulder and moved away to put the coffee mug on the table.

Arthur missed the contact instantly, he frowned at the mug. “It’ll leave stains.” He mumbled, but Alfred paid him no mind, instead searching through the multiple pockets of his uniform. Finally his face lit up with an excited “Aha!”

Alfred grinned at Arthur as he pulled out a chocolate bar with a card and a small red rose attached. “Happy Anniversary Arthur!” The American exclaimed pushing the gifts into the Brit’s hands.

Arthur’s frown instantly turned into a small smile. He gently placed his mug next to Alfred’s and accepted the gifts with an affectionate “you git.”

Alfred did this every year and even though it was always the same chocolate, the same card that Alfred decorated with drawn hearts around their names and repeated ‘I love you,’ the flower, however, was always different.

Over the years the flowers varied, but Arthur still remember them all. There was carnation, daffodil, or sometimes even a purple hyacinth, among many others. But this year it was a red rose.  

Alfred would disappear for a few days leading up to the anniversary, claiming it was a secret mission, but he’d always come back on this day without fail.

Toying with the bruised petals Arthur smiled.

The years stretched before them, but Arthur knew that so long as Alfred was beside him, the eternity didn’t seem so bad.

“Thank you Alfred, I love you too.” The Brit turned to smile at his lover and Alfred’s beaming face mirrored his.

They leaned in and kissed. The mix of coffee and tea filled his senses and as Arthur closed his eyes, he thought he could see it all again.

Their first meeting in the hospital where Arthur was tending to the stupid American that got himself shot. Bickering with Alfred during the day and listening to his quiet pitiful cries at night. Their slowly growing affection towards each other. When Alfred got discharged from his care the American sought him out and that was the beginning of their secret romance.

Alfred never saw the front lines again, but served at the headquarters. It was on Arthur’s day off that Alfred frantically burst through his door with a terrified face.

Then the sirens went off and all hell broke loose.

Slightly opening his eyes, Arthur could see the shadows of their past lives rushing to get out, but one of the bombs landed right outside the house. The collapsed bricks and rubble blocked the entrance, trapping them inside. Alfred rushed them to the basement, narrowly missing the falling furniture, where they huddled in a corner. Pressing into each other, crying and whispering ‘I love your’ into their skin until they couldn’t breathe or feel.

Breaking apart Arthur ran his hands though Alfred’s golden hair then down to cup his face. “Oh love what will I do without you?”

Alfred’s light laughter filled the room and Arthur couldn’t help but to kiss this wonderful man again. “I want to stay with you forever.” Arthur whispered when they pulled apart.

It was his selfishness, he knew. He was the reason why Alfred was still here, stuck with Arthur in limbo, all because Arthur couldn’t let him go. He didn’t know what lies beyond the veil, but the thought of being separated from Alfred terrified him. He wanted to apologies, but the words never came and Arthur swallowed them down.

As if sensing the unspoken words, Alfred pulled his lover into a hug, “Oh baby, don’t you worry I’ll be your hero and save you. No matter how long it’ll take.”

Arthur’s hold on Alfred’s labels tightened and in one hand he gripped the chocolate bar. Every year it was the same. Alfred intertwined their fingers together as Arthur pressed closer inhaling the American’s scent.

The front door rattled with a key turning the lock.

The two lovers broke apart and Alfred smiled as he held Arthur’s hand. In a moment they disappeared back to the basement where the two inevitably perished some odd seventy years ago, leaving behind the two mugs for their housemates to find.

The two still roamed in the old house filled with their memories and watching as the new ones were made with the passage of time. Alfred’s laughter and Arthur’s cynical remark still echoed throughout the house. Knowing that Arthur couldn’t pass on without him, Alfred was content to wait. He knew they would be together even beyond the veil. But he’d wait for Arthur for as long as it’ll take the grumpy Brit to realize that they’ll never be apart.

Because even in death, he’ll always be Arthur’s hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Being Human (UK)^^


End file.
